yes my lady
by sujupolepel
Summary: seorang lee sungmin yg membuat kontrak dengan iblis untuk membalas dendam.. tetapi apa yg akan dlakukan Sungmin ketika ia sadar ia mulai mencintai iblis itu ? cerita abal.. gk jelas.. aneh.. dan typo dimana"
1. Chapter 1

**Yes my lady **

Cast : cho kyuhyun.. lee sungmin.. dll

Rated : T

Genre : supernatural dan (terserah reader)

Warning : typo dimana-mana.. gk EYD .. gaje.. bikin mual .. gk wow.. cerita gagal dah..

Summary : "beri aku sesuatu dan akan kuberikan semua yg kau mau.."kata seorang demon yg bernama cho kyuhyun..(kelewat abal okehh..)

Chapter 1

"hmm...bagaimana bisa penerus dari keluarga Lee bisa meminta bantuanku.. hahaha... " demon itu pun berkata

"diam ! aku akan memberikan apapun yg kau mau.. asal kau harus membantu ku untuk membalas dendam pada semua binatang menjijikan itu ! " suara sungmin pun terdengar...

"aku akan membantumu.. tetapi jika kau meninggal nanti.. jiwamu tidak akan berada di surga... iya.. kau harus membayarku dengan jiwa mu yg sepertinya lezat untuk dimakan.." kata demon itu santai..

"jiwa ku eoh... ambil sesukamu.. aku juga tidak akan masuk surga .. sudahlah jangan basa-basi lagi.. aku mau membuat kontrak dengan mu.."kata sungmin kasar..

"hmmm... baiklah.. tapi dimana aku harus membuat tandanya ? di badan ? apa di mata ? .."kata iblis itu sambil menunjuk seluruh badan sungmin..

"jangan banyak bicara.. buatlah dimana saja .. " kata sungmin cuek..

"dimata kalau begitu... karena mata adalah jendela dari jiwamu yg sangat lezat" kata demon itu sambil menutup mata sungmin yg di sebelah kanan..

Tak lama kemudian Sungmin menutup mata sebelah kanannya dengan poni panjangnya..

Lalu muncullah seorang butler..

"mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi butler mu.. semua yg kau inginkan akan aku laksanakan.. kau hanya perlu memberi ku perintah.." kata butler itu sambil mendekati Sungmin

Sungmin pun terpaku melihat demon yg telah menjadi butlernya ...

"dia sangat tampan..." kata Sungmin dalam hati

"keluarkan aku dari penjara yg menyeramkan ini.. dan bunuh semua orang yg telah menyakitiku ... ini perintah ! " seru Sungmin

Demon itu pun menekkukan sebelah kakinya dan menunduk sambil berkata..."yes.. my lady "

SRETTT..

Dalam sekejap... demon itu sudah melakukan apa yg sungmin pinta..

Sungmin pun dibawa ke rumahnya.. tetatpi rumah sungmin yg besar dan megah itu sudah di lahap oleh api..

"sudahlah.. kita akan mencari penginapan terdekat.."

PROK..

Butler sungmin pun menepokkan tangannya..

"apa ? seorang lady tidak boleh menginap di penginapan.. seorang lady harus berada di istana yg besar.."kata Butler itu..

Saat Sungmin berbalik.. dia kaget melihat rumahya yg sudah terbakar itu sudah menjadi baru lagi...

"Siapkan makanan aku sangat lapar.." kata sungmin kasar...

"baiklah.. tetapi sebelum itu nona harus mandi dulu... " kata butler itu..

"mandi kah ? aku bisa mandi sendiri.. kau hanya perlu membuatkan ku makanan yg enak.."kata sungmin sambil menaiki tangga ke kamar mandi..

-di kamar mandi –

TESS..TESS

Air mata Sungmin mengalir... "eomma.. appa.. " lalu sungmin mengepalkan tangannya.." aku akan membalas semua yg mereka lakukan kepada kita.."

-di meja makan –

"nona makanan sudah siap.." kata butler itu..

"kau.. namamu siapa ?" kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk butlernya..

"nama saya ? nama saya adalah cho Kyuhyun.. nona boleh memanggil saya kyu atau kyuhyun... " kata butler yg bernama cho kyuhyun itu..

PROKK

Kyuhyun pun melakukan keajaiban sekali lagi.. meja yg tadinya kosong.. sekarang penuh dengan makanan mewah dan terlihat lezat..

Sungmin pun memakan makanan itu dan.. Sungmin mengeluarkan makanan itu .." makanan ini tidak enak.. terlalu pedas.. asin.. dan berminyak.. " kata Sungmin sambil beranjak dari kursinya...

"kyu.. mulai sekarang kau harus melakukan semuanya dengan cara manusia.. kau tidak boleh memakai keajaiban mu lagi.. kau menyamar menjadi manusia.. maka bertindaklah seperti manusia..ini perintah " lanjut Sungmin yg sekarang sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya

"yes.. my lady" kata butler itu..

-di kamar sungmin-

TOKK..TOKK

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu

"masuk" kata Sungmin yg sedang duduk di ranjangnya yg mewah dan besar..

"selamat malam nona.. saya membawakan nona susu..." kata kyuhyun yg sekarang menuangkan susu dari teko ke cangkir ...

"apakah aku boleh menambahkan madu ?" kata Sungmin..

"sesuka selera anda " kata kyuhyun

"kakek selalu melarangku meminum sesuatu yg manis saat malam hari.."kata Sungmin

"kalau begitu saya juga akan melarang anda setelah malam ini.." kata kyuhyun sambil memberi cangkir yg berisi susu itu pada Sungmin

Sungmin pun meminum susu itu dan menghabiskannya... "enak.. susu ini rasanya enak.." kata Sungmin sambil memberi cangkir itu kepada kyuhyun...

"nona ini sudah malam sebaiknya anda harus beristirahat.." kata kyuhyun sambil mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Sungmin..

Kyuhyun pun berbalik dan menuju ke pintu..lalu suara Sungmin pun terdengar...

"kau harus membuatkan sarapan yg enak besok.. aku tidak ingin menghabiskan hidupku hanya dengan minum susu seperti anak anjing... "kata Sungmin sambil menyelimuti dirinya...

" baiklah nona.. selamat malam.." kata kyuhyun sambil menutup pintu kamar sungmin..

Saat Pintu itu tertutup kyuhyun pun berkata.. "dasar bocah sialan.. merepotkan saja .. "

**TBC**

**Review ya.. thor tau nih FF gaje.. gomawo...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes my lady **

**Cast : cho kyuhyun.. lee sungmin.. dll**

**Rated : T **

**Genre : supernatural dan (terserah reader)**

**Warning : typo dimana-mana.. gk EYD .. gaje.. bikin mual .. gk wow.. cerita gagal dah.. disini kyuhyun lebih tua dari sungmin**

**Summary : "beri aku sesuatu dan akan kuberikan semua yg kau mau.."kata seorang demon yg bernama cho kyuhyun..(kelewat abal okehh..)**

Previous chapter

Saat Pintu itu tertutup kyuhyun pun berkata.. "dasar bocah sialan.. merepotkan saja .. "

Chapter 2

Di chapter ini kita mulai dengan latar belakang seorang Lee Sungmin...Sungmin seorang lady ... Sungmin adalah orang yg terpelajar , cantik , dan tentu saja anggun dia tidak seperti lady lain.. Sungmin selalu di jaga dan Sugmin pun sampai sekarang belum pernah bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri.. walaupun bisa mandi sendiri... errr, kamar mandinya saja terlihat seperti kapal pecah sepecah-pecahnya (?)

Keluarga Lee ada keluarga yg bertugas untuk menyelesaikan semua perintah dari ratu victoria sendiri..dan tentu saja .. keluarga Lee adalah keluarga yg sangat terhormat sehingga banyak orang yg segan dengan mereka...

TOKK TOKK

Namja yg tampan itu langsung memasuki ruangan nonanya itu dan berkata sambil menyiapkan secangkir teh ..

"Selamat pagi nona... nona kau harus segera bangun karena jadwal hari ini sangat padat ... dan anda juga harus mencicipi teh yg saya buat pagi ini.. teh english breakfast dan garlic bread... setelah itu anda harus mandi.. dan saya sudah menyiapkan air hangatnya..."jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar..

"ARGHH ! kyu kau berisik... " kata Sungmin sambil meminum teh yg disiapkan oleh kyuhyun...

Setelah itu pun Sungmin menuju ke kamar mandi dan membuka semua pakainannya dan merendamkan dirinya di bathtub miliknya...

"hahhhh... enaknya.. berendam seperti ini ... aku menyukainya... "kata Sungmin manja...

"hmmm~ ternyata nona suka berendam di air panas ya.. " kyuhyunpun menyeringai.. membuat Sungmin merinding dan

CIPAK

Air hangat itu hampir saja mengenai kyuhyun .. hampir..

"K-kyu.. k-ka-kau kena-kenapa bisa di d-dalam ?! ke-keluar da-sar PERVERT !" kata sungmin terbata-bata karena malu dan ada sedikit penekanan di kata 'pervert'

"hehehhe" tawa Kyuhyun terdengar saat keluar kamar mandi..

"huahhh ! bagaimana ini... aku ..aku sepertinya mulai menyukainya" batin Sungmin berkata.. tapi tetap saja Kyuhyun dapat mengetahuinya.. kyuhyun seorang demon bukan ... Dia bisa mengetahui apa yg Sungmin pikirkan sekarang...

"dia menyukai ku ? hmmm senang rasanya mengetahui cintaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan..." kata kyuhyun sambil menuju ke kamar mandi Sungmin karena sudah seharusnya dia selesai mandi...

"nona kau seharusnya sudah selesai mandi dari tadi.."ucap kyuhyun sambil mengambil handuk Sungmin...

"tapi aku masih mau berendam... " kata Sungmin manja... sejak kapan Sungmin yg hanya mengiginkan balas dendam sekarang menjadi anak manja ? tanyakan saja pada rumput begoyang... jika rumputnya tidak bergoyang .. tiupin aja lagi (?)

"kalau kau sakit bagaimana nona... hufhh.. baiklah.. aku akan memberikan apa pun yg kau mau.. tapi kau harus keluar dari bathtub itu... "kata Kyuhyun sambil mendekati bathtub Sungmin.. dan mendekatkan muka sungmin kemukanya..

Muka Sungmin tiba" memerah dan berkata "b-ba-bagaimana jika aku boleh memanggil kau oppa... aku kan lebih muda darimu dan itu tidak sopan jika memanggil seseorang yg lebih tua dengan namanya... " kata Sungmin..

Sebenernya bukan soal umur yg dipermasalahkan oleh Sungmin...itu hanya alasan agar dia bisa mulai bermanja dengan Kyuhyun...

Kyuhyun pun berkata.. "hmmm... baiklah tapi kau harus keluar dari bathtub ini... "

Sungmin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil... dan Sungmin tanpa aba" dia langsung berdiri ..dan keluar dari bathtub...

" kau... apakah kau seorang lady gila ? aku pelayanmu... lakukan sesuatu yg sopan setidaknya... jangan berdiri begitu saja... kau belum memakai handuk"teriak kyuhyun saat melihat tubuh Sungmin yg tidak tertutup apapun...

Wajah Sungmin pun menjadi merah... dia lupa kalau dia sendiri belum memakai baju... "S-ss-ssalah kau sendiri ! kenapa melihat ! k-kau pervert !" kata Sungmin sambil meliliti handuk besar dan handuk itu bisa menutupi badannya sekarang walau tidak semua... handuk itu hanya menutupi dada sungmin hing setengah paha Sungmin ...

"manis sekali... lihat saja badan dan kakinya yg mulus dan wangi itu.. " batin Kyuhyun dalam hati

Sungmin pun menghentakan kakinya dan ...

BLETAKK

Kyuhyun terjatuh karena menangkap Sungmin ...saat Sungmin menghentakan kakinya sungmin tidak melihat kalau di lantainya ada sedikit air.. jadi ia kepleset... untung saja kyuhyun menangkapnya sebelum pantat montok Sungmin mencium lantai dengan mesra.. (?)

Muka Sungmin benar" memerah sekarang... kyuhyun yg melihatnya saja makin terpesona melihatnya... dan

Chuu~

Kyuhyun pun mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut

"o-oppa ... apa yg kau lakukan ?" kata Sungmin sambil memegang bibir yg baru saja di kecup kyuhyun...

"itu hanya sebagai tanda terima kasih karena telah membuat kontrak denganku... sebuah kontrak akan berlangsung kalau ada sebuah ciuman... hahah " kata Kyuhyun sambil menahan mukanya yg sudah memerah..

"ternyata seperti itu ya... " kata Sungmin sambil membulatkan pipinya...

"demi apapun... dia sangat lucu ... "batin kyuhyun berkata ..

Kyuhyun pun menggendong Sungmin dan menaruhnya di tepi ranjang.. dan berkata

"nona mau memakai baju apa hari ini ?" kata Kyuhyun sambil membuka lemari Sungmin….

Sungmin pun langsung menunjuk sebuah baju yg sangat indah… dan berkata " itu .. aku mau itu… "jawab Sungmin manja…

"baiklah " kyuhyun pun menurunkan baju yg diinginkan sungmin dan memakainya pada tubuh Sungmin yg indah… dan sekali lagi… dia melihat tubuh Sungmin yg indah…

Setelah selesai berpakaian Sungmin pun berkata … " hari ini pasti jadwalku penuh… hah.. aku sangat tidak suka hari yg penuh dengan jadwal… "

"sebenarnya nona tidak mempunyai jadwal hari ini… saya hanya mengatakan itu agar nona cepat bangun… " kata Kyuhyun yg sekarang sedang merapihkan rambut Sungmin yg panjang itu…

"kalau begitu aku mau ke taman saja.. " kata Sungmin sambil berlari keluar kamar dan menuju taman di lee Mansion yg besar itu…

"taman ? ' kata Kyuhyun bingung… dia pun segra keluar dan menuju kamarnya sendiri…

DI TAMAN

Sungmin pun memasuki labirin di taman itu.. sudah dibilangkan kalau rumahnya besar dan juga tamannya jadi tidak usah heran jika ada labirin di taman itu…

Dan tiba" saja Sungmin mengingat masa lalunya.. dan mengetahui siapa orang yg membuat dirinya menderita… "hiks… hikss. Kau.. kau terlalu kejam oppa…. Kau.. kau jahat.. "

Ternyata orang yg membuat dirinya menderita adalah kyuhyun… kyuhyun ternyata tealah membuat kontrak dengan ayah Sungmin… saat tiba saatnya dimana kyuhyun harus memakan jiwa masternya itu kyuhyun lupa diri karena mencium wangi darah ayah Sungmin dan juga ibunya…dan kyuhyun pun melakukan semuanya di depan Sungmin yg sudah pingsan.. tetapi Sungmin tetap melihat kejadian itu… kejadian itu.. ditaman ini… ini semua membuat Sungmin ingat akan masa lalunya di taman ini

"nona apakah anda baik baik saja ?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil memegang pundak Sungmin…

Sungmin pun menepis tangan kyuhyun.. dan menghadap kearah kyuhyun "kau …. Kau .. kau yg membunuh appa dan eomma ku kan ?! kau melakukan itu.. kau membuat aku menderita.. kau.. kau.. " Sungmin tidak sanggup menahan tangisnya … air bening itu pun mengalir di pipi indah Sungmin..

"aku melakukan itu untuk kamu… agar kita bisa hidup bersama… kau juga menyukaiku.. tetapi kau berbohong pada perasaanmu… tiak.. kau memendam perasaan mu karena appa mu yg tidak membolehkan kamu menyukai seorang butler… karena itu aku membunuh mereka semua yg menghalagi cintaku padamu… " kata Kyuhyun sambil menarik sungmin dan memeluknya…

"bagaimana aku bisa membalas dendam… jika senjata yg aku punya adalah orang yg aku … " kata Sungmin sambil memeluk kyuhyun….

Author tiba-tiba masuk cerita… dan bilang

Author :kok… ming dikau gimana sih ? katanya kyuhyun jahat kok makin di peluk kyuhyunnya ? -_-

Sungmin : gw bilang kyuhyun jahat… bukan gw benci ama dia… cari perbedaannya… -_-

Kyuhyun : *nendang auhor keluar cerita*

Apa ini ? abaikan saja reader ..

Lalu sungmin berkata… "lalu.. bagaimana dengan kontrak kita ? "

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan berkata " kau ini.. kau tidak membaca kontrak dengan benar eoh… disitu tertulis… kontrak bisa dibatalkan dengan ciuman cinta sejati.. dan ketika aku mendapatkan itu.. aku juga bukan seorang demon lagi… "lalu dia mencium Sungmin…

Muka Sungmin hanya bisa memerah.. "o-oppa… kau pervert .. " teriak Sungmin sambil berlari.. " kau ingin memilikiku ? tangkap aku kalau bisa… "lanjut Sungmin

Lalu mereka pun lari-larian (?) hingga kyuhyun mendapat Sungmin dan lagi dia mencium bibir Sungmin…

"kau nakal Minnie.. sepertinya aku harus menghukummu… " kata kyuhyun sambil menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style ke kamar Sungmin…

Sungmin hanya bisa berkata " yak! Oppa pervert turunkan aku " walaupun berteriak begitu Sungmin tetap mau digendong kyuhyun.. dan dia ingin secepatnya menjadi milik kyuhyun.. dan hari itu enjadi hari panjang dan ketjeh (?) di sejarah eluarga Lee..

**THE END **

Bagi readers gomawo ya udah mau baca…. Thor tau di cerita gaje pake banget… lagi terinspirasi oleh apa juga kagak tau…. Maafkan author yg kelewat pabbo ini ya … dan satu lagi jangan lupa review nya…


End file.
